Everything is Terrible
by Raze Occam
Summary: "..and consequently, the sky's awake." [Plotless Elsanna smut featuring g!p Elsa]


_I have no real justification for this. Feedback, as always, is appreciated._

* * *

"Hey, Elsa."

Elsa turned in her sleep, wrapping a stray arm around Anna, burying her face in her hair.

"What'sit, snowbug?" she mumbled, voice muffled against her sister's shoulder. Anna laughed lightly. She pushed a stray lock of hair behind Elsa's ear, a couple strands tickling her chin in the process. Elsa scrunched up her nose, like a dissatsified child. It made Anna smile in spite of herself.

"You, uh," Anna said, still stroking Elsa's hair, "you've been...uhm...poking me for the last ten minutes or so."

Elsa blinked. Poking?

She looked down between them, seeing a bulge against the fabric of her nightslip.

"Oh," she said, and snowflakes drifted down to melt against their faces; Elsa's especially. "S-sorry, snowbug. You uh, know how it is." Anna giggled.

Elsa was almost angry at Anna for still laughing, but it was drowned out by her mortification. And those fingers ghosting along her hairline.

"How it is?" Anna kissed Elsa's forehead, "The way I see it, we _did_ go to bed pretty early. A certain someone seemed to be a lot more exhausted then than she is right now."

Elsa's hands went to cover herself, by instinct. She wasn't huge or anything but the bulge was becoming more pronounced as the conversation continued and its inevitable conclusion hung in the air.

"I...well, dinner, with the...uh, Weselton dignitaries, all that trade discussion and everything, it was quite...draining."

"I'm sure. I know a lot about you being drained, y'know."

Elsa snorted.

"Anna, really?"

Anna stuck out her tongue.

"What? I do. Draining you _is_ my job, after all."

"By which," Elsa's brow furrowed, "I assume you mean demoralizing me with your tasteless sense of humor."

Anna laughed fully, then, pulling at Elsa's cheeks and then abruptly pushing her face back into shape. Elsa sputtered and squirmed, the discomfort between her legs momentarily forgotten.

"Alright, I give," Anna sighed wistfully.

"So that's sordid."

"Hmm."

Elsa tried to quell her arousal by focusing on this odd little moment, and all the odd moments like it. Anna's frankness never ceased to amaze.

"Elsa?" She asked again.

"What is it?" Elsa sighed, directly into Anna's ear. She felt her shiver.

"You've still got a raging hard-on, and, coincidentally, the sky's awake."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa could see the aurora danicng beyond the window. It was endless and pink and amorous. Perhaps it was her own doing, somehow.

"Mmm. So we have to 'play', is that it?"

"That's about...the size of it."

"You're too much, snowbug."

Anna bit at Elsa's earlobe.

"And you, Elsie, dear, are not enough."

Elsa chuckled, hauling herself up sleepily to kneel over Anna. Her shyness seemed to evaporate as soon as the situation made her physical state appropriate, and Anna was just so _tantalizing_, hair mussed, a lazy, come-hither grin, scantily clad, prodding at her ego.

Among other things.

"Anna," Elsa muttered, as Anna's hands went for the waistband of her underwear (easily accessible under her nightslip), "for all that about...'not enough', you seem to be _very _interested in what little I've got. If memory serves."

The remembrance of all the glorious hours spent in Anna's myriad of inviting orifices just made Elsa harder, and the fact that she was so close to the most delicious of all of them sent a quiver through her belly.

"You've got me there. Really, though," Anna purred, tangling her thumb in wispy blonde curls, "I like it. How small it is, I mean. It's cute."

"C-cute," Elsa repeated. She squirmed again, this time when the waistband brushed the end of her shaft and Anna very deliberately _let it_. The cold air hit her burning center; she had long ago given up on trying to keep the temperature in check during their lovemaking, and if Anna minded she'd never said.

"Absolutely-" Anna stroked it briskly, "_adorable_. Especially like this."

Gods, _her hands, _Elsa thought, and she could hardly think at all.

"Like...l-like how?" Elsa moved her hips towards Anna's retreating fingers.

"When you get all...desperate. I like it." Anna smirked. "Do you want me to make you come, Elsa?"

"Yes," Elsa leaned in closer, breathing on Anna's face, thinking about that mouth and tongue and the wonders they could do for her-

"Then you're going to have to be a good girl," she moved to sit up, "and do _exactly_ what I tell you. Alright?"

Elsa shuddered. It was going to be one of _those_ nights, wasn't it?

"Okay," she said quietly. Anna could have asked her to freeze the whole world right then and she'd have done it.

With her consent, Anna rearranged them such that Elsa's feet were resting against the headboard, and Anna was on her knees above her, close enough to her cock that she could feel the warmth radiating out from Anna's insides. She was terribly warm, all over, and Elsa wanted all that warmth to wrap around her coldness and to just lose herself inside it.

"Stay put," Anna ordered gently. Elsa sat as still as possible.

Anna, sadly, passed over Elsa's erection and with a sudden headrush of heat and musk and salt, she planted herself squarely on Elsa's face. She pinned Elsa's wrists to either side of her head (effectively keeping her from touching herself during the process). Even with room to breath through her nose, all Elsa could smell was _Anna_ and she couldn't help but whimper appreciatively.

"Good girl," Anna cooed. "It's only fair, right? If you...do a good job, I'll give you a treat. Okay?"

"Mmmh."

"Perfect. You can s-start now." Anna's voice shook with excitement; it made Elsa all the more eager to begin.

She swept her tongue in a slow, soft motion from the edge of her vulva to just below her clitoris. Anna shuddered against her. Elsa could feel the precum begin to trickle out of herself.

"That's...good, Elsa. A little deeper." Anna urged. Particularly with her hands, which forced Elsa closer.

Elsa obliged. She kept up the swipes, gaining a sense of equillibrium as Anna moved in time with her tongue; she forced herself to stay away from Anna's clit, no matter how badly she wanted to make Anna _scream_-she knew what she liked, to deny herself, to build up tension and release all at once. She would tell her when, but right at that moment Elsa could enjoy her taste and the way she praised her every motion in an increasingly breathy voice.

"That's _very_ good, Elsa. Very-you, you're doing so..._well_, a little harder, oh, Elsa..."

_Do you like it, snowbug, dearest, _my_ Anna? _Elsa thought. _You're going to be so ready, for me, so _wet_, I'm going to slide right into you, I'm going to be _inside _of you, right here, please tell me how much you like it-_

Anna was grinding against her face, now, very pointedly rubbing her clit where Elsa's tongue had just been. She wanted it now, it seemed. Once again Elsa obliged. She thrust pointlessly at the air, unable to reach her own release no matter how _hard _Anna was making her, the noises, the things she said, the press of heated pubis-the pressure practically boiled under her skin.

She let her bottom teeth scrape briefly against the little bundle of nerves, and the reaction was immediate: a low, guttural keen interrupted whatever mindlessly repeating praise Anna had been giving her.

"Aaah, oh god-ah, mm, _Elsa_, you're s-so good at this, you are, aren't you...so good, just a little more, oh _yesss_, just-"

Anna gasped, and it fluttered in her chest as she came, the sweat sticking her nightgown to her heaving breasts; Elsa could only see their undersides, but she noted that her reward should rightly involve them.

Anna moved off of Elsa's mouth, stroking her hair back into place (she'd tousled it sufficiently in the throes of her orgasm), cupping Elsa's cheek briefly.

"Was't...good, snowbug?" Elsa murmured, thickly, through saliva and cum.

"Yes. You've definitely..." Anna licked her lips, "earned a reward, I think."

She bent down to kiss Elsa, somewhat messily, lips brushing against Elsa's nose as she came up from it.

"You trust me, don't you?" she asked. She was biting her lip. Her breath was still coming fast, and it pulsed against Elsa's cheek as she sat there, shifting slightly on Elsa's stomach, waiting for an answer.

"Ah...yes, of course," Elsa's hands, now freed, roamed along Anna's forearms. She brushed a lock of hair behind Anna's ear. "Of course," she repeated.

"Hmm. If you don't like it," Anna began repositioning them again, "Tell me. M'sure we can come up with something else."

_Now_ Elsa was curious. Whenever Anna got like that it meant she was going to do something particularly outlandish; not that Elsa minded, but it behooved her to be prepared.

They were sitting upright, Anna planted between Elsa's legs, one of her hands ambling lazily down Elsa's spine. The other began stroking her desperately hard cock, up and down, in a slow, monotonous pattern. Elsa let out a relieved groan.

"_Anna_," she sighed, "what are you-"

"Oh hush. I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Pretty sure." Anna said, with all the confidence of someone who was about to jump off of a cliff. It wasn't particularly reassuring.

Then Anna's wandering hand came to rest on Elsa's ass, and for good measure she lightly scratched the flesh there, making Elsa's shoulders twitch against her.

As for Elsa, the stroking was too stagnant to bring her closer; she found herself relaxing into a strange state somewhere not quite on the edge of orgasm. It was as placating as it was debilitating. The only break in her haze came from the sharp pressure of Anna's nails and her thumbs rolling into the muscles of her ass, and she couldn't help the low, shuddering mewls the echoed against Anna's neck.

"Okay, Elsa," Anna purred, "don't freak out or anything."

"Whaa?"

"It's fine. Trust me."

Elsa figured out exactly what she'd meant when all of a sudden Anna's fingers were _inside_ of her. As in, currently sliding up her anus.

"Oh my-oh my _god,_ Anna," Elsa squeaked, and depsite the shock her body refused to move away from its one constant source of friction. She tried to process whether she was enjoying it or not.

"Just a sec-" Anna muttered, and Elsa yelped as her fingers began haphazardly probing, "-wait, hold on, I think I've got it-"

Elsa was about to tell Anna off when all of sudden she...hit something.

Whatever had just happened sent such a violent shockwave of pleasure through Elsa's entire being that she all but shrieked at the sensation.

"Aaah, Anna, you, y-you just," Elsa moaned. Anna was grinning at her, but she hardly noticed once Anna made the exact same motion once more.

"I take it you're not opposed, then?" She whispered. Another thrust.

Elsa could hardly speak. She had no idea what the hell Anna was doing in her asshole but it felt _amazing._

She had been in Anna so many times, and being a woman herself it was only natural that she sometimes wondered what it might feel like to be penetrated; Anna seemed to enjoy it.

Was _this_ what it felt like to Anna? When she fucked her?

The thought was one of the most utterly arousing that had ever crossed her mind. She collapsed into Anna's shoulder, mumbling her name repeatedly. Anna hummed at her in reassurance.

Her fingers thrust into Elsa in tandem with the increasingly vigorous stroking of her length (small enough, as Anna had said, that she could indeed rub it fairly quickly). It became a push and pull of overwhelming ecstasy; the pressure that had been building ever since she'd awoken was reaching a head.

Quite literally.

Elsa spasmed against Anna's hands and cried out, surprising both of them with the intensity of her orgasm, the negative space between them now splattered with ejaculate. A surprising amount of it, in fact.

"What," Elsa huffed, flexing her grip on the sheets, "where did you...even...?"

"Educated guess," Anna replied. She wiped her hands on her nightgown.

"H-how so?" Elsa found that words were coming to her a little easier now, but her erection remained.

Anna answered, a little too giddy, a little too crass (at least by Elsa's standards).

"Well, you know how there's that thing in my crotch that's _really _sensitive? But you sort of have to dig in for it right?"

"Ah," Elsa said. She was intimately aware of the existence of said thing.

"So I figured," Anna continued, "if there was one for people with my parts, y'know, there had to be one for people with yours? It seemed logical. Like how you still have nipples even if you don't need to breastfeed."

"That's..." Elsa swallowed, "sexual dimorphism, Anna."

"Whatever it is. Regardless," Anna gave her a peck on the cheek, "my..._intuitve leap_...made you come hard enough to stain the friggin' mattress."

Elsa blinked. She looked down and was greeted by the sight of her semen having been plentiful enough to seep through the sheets (usually they were thick enough to catch all of it) as Anna had said. She flopped on her side ungracefully, burying her face in her hands.

"_Anna_," she whined, "what on earth is good about that? This is terrible. This whole thing is terrible."

Anna made a sound halfway between humming sympathetically and laughing again, reaching over to run her fingers sloppily through Elsa's hair.

"Worse things could happen," Anna said, "we could always tell the servants one of us wet the bed."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow from behind her palm fortress.

"Or you were doing something very magical and complicated and it didn't work out."

Elsa grunted.

"I like that one."

"Good thing," Anna ruffled Elsa's hair, causing her to playfully roll away, "I love you, Elsa, but not enough to take the fall for you when you lose control of your bodily fluids."

"Hmm."

They sat in amicable silence for a good ten seconds; Anna stroking Elsa's hair, humming-not-laughing, Elsa settling in a fetal position, giving a wide berth to the soiled section of the sheets.

"I think I could use one more," Anna said.

"Ah. Where?" Elsa decided (with some trepidation) she was happily resigned to her sister's whims, as was her cock.

"Where god intended," Anna whispered silkily (the barest hint of snark). Elsa's grumpiness abated into a small chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure god never intended for my penis to be inside of my sister, but that fact excepted..." Elsa hauled herself up languidly, "I'm game. Spread your legs," she yawned.

Anna did. And wrapped them around Elsa's waist, which did quite a bit to energize her.

Elsa sighed. The warmth of Anna's center colliding with hers was delightfully maddening, her head rubbing against a soft vulva. Anna moaned and clutched at her shoulderblades, pulling Elsa even closer; they were wrapped up so tightly together that every part of their bodies were touching, Elsa giving a low growl as she attempted to push into Anna with little success.

"Left," Anna instructed, gasping for air.

"Oh. S-sorry." Elsa repositioned herself. The mistake wasn't a complete loss, allowing for her to become painfully hard all over again thanks to the easy friction of Anna's wet flesh.

And then, much to the relief of both parties, Elsa slipped hilt-deep into her, the two of them moaning in unison; Anna's messy, feminine exhale and Elsa's strained whimper.

In a turn of startling providence, it appeared that Anna was more than sufficiently wet-allowing Elsa to pump in and out of her mercilessly, their damp thighs slapping loudly together with each thrust. In the seconds before re-entering Anna's slit, Elsa could feel the little hairs brushing against her throbbing dick like an afterthought; Elsa was all for appreciating the small things, of course...even in her frenzied state she felt it important to take a moment and thank the powers that be.

"Oh god, oh, Jesus, _oh g-god,_ OH MY GOD," Elsa bleated. She was particularly passionate in her gratefulness, Anna noticed. She found herself having to rock her hips in order to keep Elsa's wildly thrusting cock from bypassing her vagina altogether and ending up in her navel. It was rather like masturbating on the saddle of a horse.

(With a gorgeous, ludicrously horny Elsa falling to pieces on top of her no less. Who could have asked for more?)

Somewhere in the haze of sensation, Anna realized that while Elsa was not really in a state to be reasoned with she could be held in place by Anna gripping her ass, which she did with no little fervor. So violent were Elsa's movements that her nails dug deep into the muscle, no doubt leaving angry red marks in her skin. That seemed to evoke enough of a _reaction_.

Elsa whined, discovering that the lack of space to writhe was driving her efforts inward-her entire dick was now frantically rubbing against Anna's insides, a higher concentration of pleasure for them both (if Anna's high mewling and nails digging even harder into her flanks were any indication).

"I'm-oh god, I'm close, Anna, _jesus christ_-" Elsa cried out.

Anna just nodded silently, feeling Elsa's lower body clench in preperation for climax; while still a ways off from her own orgasm, it certainly didn't hinder anything to feel Elsa come inside of her. She watched, fascinated, as Elsa's face screwed up with exertion, biting her lip until it almost bled, before relaxing into a slack-jawed expression of overwhelming content...at the same time as a jet of cum burst into her. It pooled between them, staining the sheets again.

Elsa fell bodily onto Anna, still thrusting weakly, before Anna grudgingly removed herself from Elsa's increasingly flaccid dick.

"Oh stop," She chided. Elsa looked up dreamily from her new headrest on Anna's belly, still between her legs.

"Hmm. Didn't you want to..."

"I'm fine, honestly. I had a good one."

Elsa nuzzled the underside of Anna's left breast.

"'Kay. I had two, though."

Anna pinched Elsa's cheek, giggling in mock anger.

"Don't brag, Elsie. The rest of us aren't blessed with hyper-sensitive anuses," she said, releasing Elsa's face. The fact that she could see her a little more clearly, and that she was less pinkish, led Anna to look out the window. The sun was starting to rise; with it came another day of diplomacy and paperwork and queenliness, and the two of them had barely slept. It was rather unfortunate.

Elsa had fallen dead asleep, and was drooling on Anna's stomach slightly. She let her be. It seemed a crime to move her.

One sick day wouldn't be the end of the world, would it?

* * *

_So. Uh. Yeah._

_This happened._


End file.
